


Midnight call out

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team gets called in in the middle of the night. Tony notices Gibbs is not his usual self, and has an inventive solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight call out

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Gibbs?"

The man groaned as he recognized Vance's voice. He glanced at his watch. 2.15 A.M. Damn! They were supposed to be off call, and he had indulged himself in bourbon after all they had been through in the last few weeks. As he sat up, he remembered just in time the ribs of the boat above him, and ducked his head to avoid hitting them.

"Leon? What?"

There was a slight pause.

"Need you to come in, Gibbs."

Gibbs silently cleared his throat.

"Okay. My team?"

"Them too."

"I'll call."

Vance stared at his phone for a few seconds before chuckling. He was fairly new at this job, but was already getting used to Gibbs' gruff demeanor and his hanging up when he deemed the conversation over.

Gibbs just sighed and was glad it hadn't been DiNozzo to call. Tony would have know at the first sound of his voice what his state was, and would have either made fun of him or been concerned. Either would have pissed him off right now. Gibbs called McGee.

"Mmmyeah?"

"McGee?"

"Boss! I'm awake!"

Gibbs suppressed a chuckle.

"You weren't supposed to be."

McGee couldn't hide his clearing his throat as well as Gibbs had, but Gibbs appreciated the effort.

"Boss?"

"Call Ziva and DiNozzo. Vance needs us in the office now."

"But… Boss…"

Despite the hesitant tone, Gibbs smiled to himself. Not long ago, McGee would have scrambled and snapped a 'Yes, Boss' at him, but now, McGee was complaining, even if it was in his own unobtrusive way.

"Call them, McGee. Now."

And then he hung up and looked around for coffee. Not finding any, he poured himself some more bourbon, deciding he would get coffee on the way.

Shaking his head to try and wake himself, McGee hit his speed dial.

"This had better be good, McGee."

Ziva's voice was tired, sleepy and irritated when she answered. 

"Gibbs called. He needs us back at the office."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Apparently Vance called. Gibbs sounded… weird."

"We were supposed to have three days off, McGee. I planned on sleeping."

"So did I, Ziva. Sorry. But when Gibbs calls…"

He heard a soft sigh at the other end of the line, then Ziva's voice again, definitely less irritated. With him at least.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Tim."

"Thanks, Ziva. See you there."

He smiled as Ziva mumbled a soft goodbye before she disconnected the call, then thumbed his way to the other speed dial. He was not looking forward to this. Tony would probably be horrendous to him for disturbing him in whatever pursuit he was engaged in, and McGee could already hear the many jokes, jibes and put-downs Tony would have prepared just for an occasion such as this.

"McProbster! Did you get handcuffed to a bed, your wallet stolen by a prostitute, and need me to save you from terminal embarrassment? Lucky she… or he… left you your phone!"

Tony's voice sounded forcibly cheerful, and McGee couldn't decide whether the sounds he heard in the background were from some bar or restaurant, or whether it was movie. Forcing himself to ignore it, he focused on Tony again.

"The Boss called. He needs us back at the office now."

Tony's voice lost all its cheer, and he quickly replied.

"I'll be right there. He say what it was about?"

"No. I don't know, Tony. He just called to say to meet him there."

There was a short silence. Tony sounded almost petulant when he spoke again.

"Why'd he call YOU?"

McGee sighed. 

"I don't know. Maybe I was just the first speed dial he hit."

Tony snorted incredulously, and McGee's still sleepy brain filed that away. But then his thoughts were interrupted by Tony's voice again.

"I'll be there right away. See you there, Tim."

And McGee locked his phone again, rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to wake up.

Over half an hour later, they were all assembled in the bullpen, and Gibbs was laying out the essentials of the case Vance had called them back in for. McGee tried to hide both his irritation and his incredulity. This was nothing special, nothing that really should concern the MCRT. But then Gibbs spoke the magic words. 

"Apparently, he's a friend of Vance's."

Ah. They'd been here before. They'd all been here before. A friend, a relative in trouble, and they'd all circumvented the rules and tried to bend them their way, so they could prove the innocence they all knew was there. McGee swallowed, then looked at his teammates to see what they thought of this. Ziva's look was neutral, but he could read her eyes well enough by now to see some sympathy in them. Tony just looked blank. Which was strange. Tony never looked blank. There was always something going on on that face, always something churning behind the masks he still couldn't resist to show them all. McGee saw Tony study Gibbs and heard him grunt softly.

As they all settled at their desks to start their research, Tony kept glancing at Gibbs. The man was on his fourth coffee as far as Tony could tell, and while normally that wouldn't be strange, it was the middle of the night and even Gibbs usually slowed down his caffeine intake at this hour. Instead, he seemed to be upping it greatly, and Tony could see Gibbs posturing himself carefully in his chair. No one else would notice, no one else had, but Tony had spent enough time in the basement to recognize the signs.

When Gibbs carefully got up and mumbled something about coffee, Tony went after him and slipped into the elevator with the man. When they were between floors, he flipped the emergency switch.

Gibbs grunted in question, and Tony turned to him.

"You're drunk."

Gibbs just glared. Tony glared back. After a long moment, Gibbs sighed.

"Not drunk, but not sober."

"How many did you have?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Not sure. Enough."

At Tony's increased glare, Gibbs actually looked contrite.

"Too many."

Tony nodded. 

"And you couldn't get out of this? Give Vance some excuse?"

But they both knew that if this had been for anyone else on the team, they'd be here no matter what, and that it was Vance made it no different.

"More coffee won't help, you know."

"All I have."

Tony studied Gibbs carefully for a few seconds, then looked him straight in the eyes. His tone was deadly serious when he spoke again.

"That's not all you have. You just need some adrenaline. Or endorphins, whatever."

Gibbs smirked. 

"Yeah? Where am I gonna get those?"

"From me."

Then Tony closed in and cupped Gibbs through his pants. Gibbs sucked in a breath, but then he leaned back against the wall and just stared at Tony. To Tony's satisfaction, Gibbs hardened into his hand, responding to him nicely. Tony rubbed and groped, and when Gibbs was fully hard, Tony undid the man's belt and zipper, and took him out. He whispered softy.

"Turn around."

Unable to resist that tone and that hand, Gibbs turned, his hands against the wall of the elevator, and Tony pressed up against his body from behind, Tony's hand still doing clever little things to his hard cock. Tony leaned against him, resting his chin onto Gibbs' shoulder as his hand kept stroking Gibbs, whispering into his ear.

"Just relax. Close your eyes. Nothing here but a hand on your dick and an orgasm waiting to happen. It will override the alcohol in your system, at least for a while. Just relax and let go."

Gibbs listened to that soft voice, clearing his mind of any thoughts, and let the feeling of Tony's hand on him take him to new heights. He was silent when he came, spilling himself over Tony's hand in an embarrassingly short time, feeling the endorphins flush his body. But before his mind blanked, he registered a couple of things.

Tony was breathing hard and swallowing a moan. Tony was pressed up against him and Gibbs could feel his hard cock against his ass. Tony was very good at this. Tony seemed to be enjoying himself.

And then Gibbs blanked and rested his burning face against the cool metal of the elevator.

Tony kept an eye on Gibbs for the next few hours, and the man seemed much more lucid and even relaxed. The case was foremost on Tony's mind, but in the back of his brain, his thoughts were screaming at him. What the hell had he done? Why had Gibbs let him do it? Exactly how stupid was Anthony DiNozzo? Did he really want to get fired, or killed? Because either seemed a reasonable option after what he'd done.

But Gibbs didn't seem inclined to do anything other than work.

After a long day, especially considering that their day had started in the middle of the night, they had the real perpetrator in custody and Vance's friend was cleared of all charges. In a rare display of gratitude, Vance thanked each member of the team personally, and even brought a CafPow to Abby in appreciation of her efforts. His wallet was thankful that the whole thing hadn't involved any dead bodies or psychological profiling, because Ducky's special blend of tea was quite expensive. Giving them all the next four days off in recompense seemed cheap considering, but he knew the team would be more grateful for the time off than any pecuniary compensation. They all grabbed their things and as Ziva and McGee waved cheerful goodbye, Tony finished powering down his computer.

When he stepped into the elevator a few minutes later, Gibbs joined him, and Tony swallowed.

"Good job, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled a small smile. Then Gibbs flipped the switch and cornered Tony, getting right up in his face.

"On the case too."

Surprised, Tony looked up into those piercing blue eyes.

"Thanks, Tony. I owe you one."

Several responses flew through Tony's mind, but none actually came out. Gibbs quirked his lips when he saw Tony struggling.

"Think about when you want to collect. But when you do…"

Tony swallowed visibly again.

"… there'd better be kissing too. I take these things personally."

Tony only found his voice after Gibbs had turned back around and flipped the emergency switch again.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Can I collect tonight?"

With a soft smile, Gibbs flipped the switch again and blanked his face before he turned back to Tony, staring straight at him. Very slowly, Gibbs closed in on Tony until he was pressed against him, chest to chest, hips to hips. He felt Tony's hard dick against himself, and quirked his lips.

"Poor boy. Hard again?"

The noise that came from Tony's throat could only be described as a whine, but Tony would never admit to that. Nevertheless, Gibbs loved the sound of it, and couldn't wait to hear more of it. Pressing himself even closer to Tony, Gibbs growled softly.

"Why?"

Tony squirmed against him.

"I… figured… you'd either kill me, or…"

"Or?"

"Or I'd finally get what I want."

"You took a hell of a chance, Tony."

Now Tony managed to smile a cocky smile at him, which disappeared into a delicious moan when Gibbs twisted his hips slowly.

"He who dares, wins, Gibbs."

"Don't know if I would call getting me winning, Tony."

Putting his hands on Gibbs' hips to pull them even closer together, Tony stared straight into those blue eyes he'd dreamed of so many years.

"I would."

Seeing the sincerity and the love on Tony's face, Gibbs finally nodded.

"Then drive me home. And stay."

Seeing the question in Tony's eyes, Gibbs quirked his lips again.

"Took a cab here. I'd been drinking, remember?"

Suddenly, apprehension appeared on Tony's face.

"Are you still drunk? Is that what this is?"

"Tony…"

"Gibbs, please…"

"Not drunk, Tony. Sober now and wanting."

"Wanting what, exactly?"

"You, sweet boy."

Then Tony lunged, plastering his lips to Gibbs', almost in desperation to taste the man in case this turned out to be a dream. Gibbs gave in for a few moments before he pulled back and smiled, actually smiled. 

"We have plenty of time, sweet boy, don't worry. Four days off, remember?"

The apprehension reappeared on Tony's face, replacing the bliss that had just been there.

"Is this just of four days?"

Entangling his fingers in Tony's hair where normally the slap would land, Gibbs pulled lightly.

"Don't you know me better than that?"

Grinning ruefully, Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"I should, shouldn't I."

Kissing him again for good measure, Gibbs grinned back.

"Yes, you should. Now, take us home."

Tony moaned disappointedly when Gibbs turned away to flip the emergency switch yet again, but the promise of more to come made him bite his tongue.

When they at last arrived at Gibbs' place, Tony felt uncertain, but Gibbs dragged him up the stairs to the bedroom without hesitation. Stripping Tony of his clothes, Gibbs feasted on every inch of the man's body until Tony was quivering and subdued. Quickly undressing himself, Gibbs pulled Tony onto the bed, tasting and caressing him everywhere. Tony could barely breathe for the desire rampaging through his body, and tried to remember every touch for playing it back in his mind later. When Gibbs' fingers touched him, Tony moaned, and when Gibbs settled himself over Tony's body, Tony pleaded.

"Please, Gibbs…"

But when Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes, he hesitated. 

"Tony…"

"Please, Gibbs, please… don't deny me now…"

Leaning in and kissing Tony deeply and lovingly, Gibbs tried to reassure him.

"Never, sweet boy. Never. But I need you to know…"

"What, Gibbs, what?"

And then Gibbs pushed in, and Tony moaned in pleasure and his brain melted.

"You're mine now. Mine forever."

Pulling Gibbs in for another kiss, Tony smiled.

"All I ever wanted to be."


End file.
